This invention generally relates to flexible surveyor stakes which may be used in place of the usual rigid surveyor stakes for establishing precise lines, curves, grades, offsets, cuts and fills.
The usual rigid surveyor stakes which are typically constructed of wood, plastic and metal have long been in use in the prior art. Such stakes used on construction sites are susceptible to being dislodged from the ground, broken, bent and moved in such a way as to destroy the lines, curves, grades, offsets, cuts and fills that they represent. The dislodging and destruction of such stakes from their established positions often become a major problem when heavy construction vehicles are in operation in and around the vicinity in which such stakes are in use. Moreover, such prior art stakes are often bulky and heavy, making it difficult for surveying teams to handle and transport the same about a surveying site. This latter problem is intensified where such stakes are used on difficult terrain wherein the stakes must be carried to the surveying site on foot. Also, aligning and driving such prior art stakes is a tedious and slow process, relatively speaking.
By means of my invention, these and other difficulties known in the prior art are substantially overcome.